plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Sea Gargantuar (PvZH)
:For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Deep Sea Gargantuar. 225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Monster Gargantuar Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = None |flavor text = Has every single issue of Deep Sea Quarterly, but rarely has time to read them.}} Deep Sea Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play, and has 6 /6 . He has the Amphibious trait, and does not have any abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Monster Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Has every single issue of Deep Sea Quarterly, but rarely has time to read them. Strategies With He is a really powerful zombie. With a solid 6 /6 , he can destroy tough plants while surviving powerful attacks like or Sizzle. If he is boosted from Wizard Gargantuar and Smashing Gargantuar or played on an aquatic lane when against Solar Flare, Chompzilla, or Captain Combustible, this can easily end the game in the favor of the zombie hero. Because he has the Amphibious trait, you can also play it on an aquatic lane. Since most Amphibious plants are not as powerful as most ones without the Amphibious trait, he can survive a few hits in aquatic lanes and damage the plant hero. Using Vitamin Z or Galvanize on him will make him even stronger and turn him into a huge threat for the plant hero. However, because of his high cost, this zombie can only be played later in the game, when the plant hero can also use powerful cards to deal with Deep Sea Gargantuar. You can play Gargologist to allow him to be played at least 2 turns earlier. However, this combo can only be played with The Smash or Immorticia if she gets it from Summoning. Against This zombie is one of the strongest Amphibious zombies, and the only Amphibious plants that can destroy him are and The Great Zucchini, but these two plants also get destroyed, unless they get boosted or if The Great Zucchini is played after Deep Sea Gargantuar. can destroy any zombie, so it is also a good counter against it. Another strategy is to use Whipvine or to move this zombie if he is on an aquatic lane, or to move him to a ground lane, since he can be in range of or . Gallery Deep Sea Gargantuar.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar's statistics Deep Sea Gargantuar card.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar's card DeepSeaGargantuarCardImage.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar's card image Earning Deep Sea Gargantuar.png|The player earning Deep Sea Gargantuar after completing The Smash's 8th Hero Quest PvZHDpyy.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar with 13 /13 and the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait ThreeDeepSeasGargantuarsFromGargsFeast.PNG|Three Deep Sea Gargantuars on the field made by Gargantuars' Feast Rank46.PNG|Deep Sea Gargantuar as the profile picture for a Rank 46 player TintedGrayDeepSeaGarg.jpg|Deep Sea Gargantuar tinted gray due to a glitch DeepSeaGargantuarconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar's concept art DeepSeaGargantuarAttacking.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar attacking ManiacalLaughonDeepSeaGarg.jpg|Maniacal Laugh being used on Deep Sea Gargantuar IMG_3250.png|Possessed being used on Deep Sea Gargantuar Brainz Premium Pack New.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar on the advertisement for the Brainz Premium Pack MEGAMONSTERPACK.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar on the advertisement for the Mega Monster Pack TheSmashAllyPackPvZH.jpg|Deep Sea Gargantuar on the advertisement for The Smash Ally Pack Old DeepSeaGargantuarHDescription.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar's statistics Deep Sea Gargantuar silhouette.jpeg|Deep Sea Gargantuar's silhouette Receiving Deep Sea Gargantuar.jpeg|The player receiving Deep Sea Gargantuar from a Premium Pack Legendary Pack Offer Ad.jpg|Deep Sea Gargantuar in an advertisement for the Legendary Pack The Smash Ally Pack.jpg|Deep Sea Gargantuar on The Smash's Ally Pack BrPremPack.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar on the Brainz Premium Pack Deep Sea Gargantuar silhouette.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar's silhouette Receiving Deep Sea Gargantuar.png|The player receiving Deep Sea Gargantuar from a Premium Pack Immorticia pack.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar in Immorticia's Premium Pack Brain Freeze pack.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar in 's Premium Pack Trivia *Deep Sea Quarterly may be a reference to Great Ocean Quarterly or Paper Sea Quarterly, both being titles for ocean-related magazines in real life. *His animations are faster than all other Gargantuars in the game. *The Imp Mermaid Zombie is not in the game, despite it spawning from Deep Sea Gargantuar in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Monster cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies